


Appeared Suddenly Out Of Nowhere

by thrice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, anniversary fic, time traveler! dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: He blasted in with a flourish, and a sleeping, raven-haired figure clutched a pillow, stuck in a reverie.(Or the obligatory anniversary fic thing.)





	Appeared Suddenly Out Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> [ prompt # 19: ](https://www.google.com/amp/robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things/amp) things you said when _we_ were the happiest we ever were

There was a light peaking out from the windows. A bird, with pretty white wings a shade lighter than marble, perched on the balcony's ledge. Something bright, beautifully joyous in the air, when he'd arrived, not that he knew how or why he'd came to be in this place. And it was all accidental, all of it. Not that he would rather be in his hellhole of a dimension, the thunderstorm of early '09, which was reality and fact, but not for long; fortunately. But this Dan didn't know that exactly, not yet: that all he knew was this, this unfamiliar place that felt strangely familiar with each step he took, that sudden blast of piercing bright white light that was coupled with his sudden appearance, in which he thought he could control.  
  
What _was_ happening exactly? Dan couldn't tell.  
  
Littered around his feet were cardboard boxes, all labeled with his name, and-  
  
“-That couldn't be what i-” His thoughts were dramatically interrupted by cardboard as he decides to busy himself by scanning a box touching his right sneaker, kneeling down to get a better look at it. On the label was clothes and a second name, one more letter than his own name carried, four. A name he knew well and could recite seamlessly in his dreams — that he whispered often with the hopes of carrying on a dream he's wanted for years. But a name that he was shocked to find in this house that he spontaneously traveled to.  
  
“Think it is.” Dan wonders again but he hears something else that stops him in his speech tracks.

A voice. No, make that two, two voices talking, which startled him. He thought he was alone, apparently he's not. So he takes his pointer fingers and draws circles to the sides of his temples. 

“No way in hell,” Dan mutters to himself, and then: “Shut up,” says one of the voices, all sing-songy to contradict him.

“Just shut up.” They continue. And then a little laugh, which felt rather eerie and instantly ran a chill down his spine. He could feel his blood run cold as panic hitches onto his drying throat with its claws.

"Who's there?" Dan questions shakily, all of this feeling like a cliche horror movie. "Who are you?"

And yet, there is no answer, no reply. Perhaps they didn't hear me, Dan thinks, a plan swirling around his brain. Perhaps I should draw closer.  
  
So he does, carefully with footsteps fueled with terror and a tad bit of curiousity. Closer to the two figures pictured in the sunlight ahead for him, until he's right behind him and he could see his silhouette casting straight from his feet.  
  
They still don't see him. They keep talking, as if he doesn't exist at all. As if he isn't wandering this world, ( _enter strange dimension, cannon shot 20 years into the future_ ) tired and lonely. And he still hears distant chatter from the outside. “Why am I stuck-" older Dan starts to say, first hand intertwined with the other figure and the second waving around frantically, "With such a complete _idiot_ like you?”  
  
His words, young traveler Dan notes, were woven with nothing other than delicate, subtle endearment.

“How do you think I feel?” Second Figure replies, but it comes out as a laugh and Dan's insides turn to stone as it hits his ears. He knew exactly who it was and it didn't make sense that he got everything he wanted, and so wonderfully, and even as he stepped into the barren apartment; he couldn't help but draw his eyes down to open boxes of awards and photos of them together, since it seems as if they are never seen as anything else, _with_ anyone else. “I get the internet-fad obsessed edgelord for a husband.” The second person sighs at this, then turned around to Young Dan, smiling down at him. “Can you believe him?”  
  
Older Dan glares at him, as if to say, hey. “Can you believe _him?_ He's the one at 35 eating candy by the bag like a six year old stealing the candy for trick or treaters, and I'm the crazy one here.” But he's beaming up at him too, and it all felt like some sort of game; or fairytale, that it didn't feel real and there would be an inevitable _the end,_ some kind of red try again? screen hovering above him.

Was this what he was destined to feel, to have? Dan shook his head. No. Impossible. It would only remind him of things he'd kill to have, and he's already endured so much hurt, so much repetitive let down.  
  
He’s lost his mind, so he obviously needs to leave. Yes, good thinking.  
  
"Do you know how I can return home?" younger Dan shyly starts to ask.  
  
The two exchange glances, a millisecond message.

He sighed, the return trips are always so difficult. "It was working not too long ago. And now it's just-"

Phil decides to step nearer to him, decides to offer him something. “You should stay.” He says, “A few more minutes. There's something we'd want to show you. Just a little while longer, and then you can leave. Promise.”  
  
Older Dan nods, as if he's seen it himself, whatever it was.  
  
Then Phil interjects again: “I know how you can go back. And I'll only tell you if you stay. Deal?” And sticks out his hand for a firm handshake, paleness calloused with veins wrapped around his skin; and a hand a part of him wanted to hold dearly, to not let go never ever ever.  
  
But Dan just stared at it. Four seconds, five seconds, a minute. He watches as Phil drops his hands to his sides.  
  
Whatever was happening, he hated it. The offer sputtered up a few minutes ago swirled around his brain, temptedly. A pigeon on sat on the ledge, blinking his eyes up at him- waiting for his response just like everyone else.  
  
Two more minutes. And then, “Sure.” If only to feel out this whole situation. A grin appears on both of their lips, creepily in sync. He decides to walk with them, out of the shadows and into the bright morning light of the future.

**

And then it felt like hours before instructions were dealt out— they suddenly knew to do at that moment and it was strange but he had clutched his teleportation device eagerly. Back to the darkness it may be.

But not for long. Phil’s deep blue eyes twinkled and it was all Dan could do but to stare into the reflection, feeling lost at sea— transcending time. Where were those lucky red slippers to click away with, he didn't know.

(First order of business once he returned to ‘09: destroy the machine.)

Maybe it was hours. Or years. Phil’s hand intertwined with his own, much bigger hand squeezing. They seemed to be discussing something as he had cast his eyes out to the gorgeous view all around, as simple as a click of a button.

Years. Definitely years. He slammed down on the numbers: _12-8-09,_ and blasted out with a flourish.

**

  
He blasted in with a flourish, and a sleeping, raven-haired figure clutched a pillow, stuck in a reverie.

With feather-light footsteps he approached Phil, who’s clutch on his _Acer_ laptop was starting to slip, and grabbed it before it crashed to the ground and broke, knowing the sound of it hitting against the bedpost would wake him up and it did. His eyes fluttered open, gaze darting around the room.

Dan smiled at him.

Phil frowned, and a second later his entire face lit up like a Christmas tree, starting to get up. “So.” He started, “What did you see? Who am I? Who are you? Who are we? Wait, did that thing actually work-”

“It did, yes.” Dan swiftly pinned him back down on the bed and positioned himself so that he was looking down into Phil’s face, hands already sliding down his shirt, and around his pale skin. “Lots of things. I saw lots of things. But I guess you're going to have to find out for yourself.”

“Hey, no fun.” Phil says, to which Dan responded with a crinkle of his nose; and continued. “But all I can say is that you were definitely as attractive then- ” He concluds, biting his lip to keep down a giggle- “As you were now. The Dans of all the dimensions wouldn't ever stand a chance.”

He altered his voice to sound vulnerable and submissive, jokingly saying: “Daddy?” letting out a bit of chaos.

Phil buried his face in his hands, somewhere in between a giggle and a wash of cringe blanketing over him, and Dan just bursts out laughing, next to him as he will be for all time. And even as everything slows down to make way for this moment, the snow falling down cautiously; he knows that’s more than okay for him, suddenly noticing the corner of his lips helplessly turning themselves upward for what felt like the first time in centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> hatetwice.tumblr.com
> 
> listen i said i wouldn't write for a while but this was sitting in my drafts and since it's national phannie day, well, y'know
> 
> also i honestly don't remember or know what kind of laptop phil had but i hope i'm close


End file.
